Meet Me Down By The Sea
by Jacob's Nessie
Summary: This is the story of how Finnick and Annie's love came to be. Follow them through their journey as they experience; fear, loss, pain, tragedy and love. Starts off rated T but will change to M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Suzanne Collins wrote the book, it just inspired me.**

**Chapter 1**

**FINNICK POV**

I'm trying to think of something else, anything to take my mind off the reaping tomorrow. But I can't. My name has now been entered three time. I feel like with each year the odd are less in my favor. I stroll down the shore, listening to the waves crash against the rocks, the birds the swirl up in the air. I eventually make my way off the beach and head home. I walk throw the door, dad's sitting at the table fixing one of his nets.

"Finn, glad your home, do me a favor and head over to...umm, oh I forgot her name, one of your sister's friends." He says a bit frustrated with himself.

"Liz?" I ask

"No, Last name Cresta." he replies.

"Annie?"

"Yes, there we go, Annie." He confirms.

"Head over there and bring Coral home, dinners almost ready." he tells me.

"Will do Dad." I replied as I went back outside and mad my way to Annie Cresta's house.

Dad usually does this, but I don't mind. Dad's got a lot on his plate. Ever since mom passed two years ago things have been hard on us. She dies in child birth, neither of them made it. We were in a deep depression. Mom was the glue that held us together. Dad did what he had to, fished all day, sold what he caught the next day, took care of me and my sister, fixed us dinner, got us ready for school, he's literally super dad. I did what I could, I caught dinner for the family, took care of my sister when dad left of fishing trips days on end. We all had to move on.

I walk up the steps to Annie's house and knock on the door. Annie's mother answers.

"Oh hello Finnick, here for Coral?" she ask.

"Yes Ms, Cresta." I confirm.

"Why don't you come in, I'll go get them." she tells me as I step into the house.

"Thank you." I reply.

She walks down the hall. I hear her open a door. Giggles come from within the room.

"Coral your brothers here for you." Ms. Cresta informs her.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second." Coral replies.

"Alright then sweetheart." Ms. Cresta says.

She walk back to where I'm standing.

"She'll be out in a moment." She tells me.

"Thank you." I tell her as she walk into her kitchen.

I wait patiently for my sister to emerge. When she does Annie is with her, holding her hand. It makes me smile.

Annies two years younger then me, but also two years older then Coral. Out of all Corals friends I like Annie the most. She actually looks out for and take's care of Coral. Her other friends really annoy me. They never invite Coral over to their house. They always insist on coming to ours and when they do they're usually ignore Coral and try to catch my attention. It's kind of pathetic. But Annie's a sweet girl.

"Hey Finn." my sister greets me.

"Hey Cor, Hi Annie." I greet both of them.

"Hello Finnick." Annie replied.

"Okay well we got to go Coral, dinners almost ready." I tell her.

"Yeah yeah okay." She tells me as she reaches up to hug Annie.

"Good luck tomorrow Annie." Coral tells her.

"Thanks Coral, I'm going to need it." Annie replies.

Oh that's right, this is Annie's first reaping.

"Good luck Annie." I tell her.

"Good luck to you too Finnick." She tells me.

Coral and I walk home.

"Do you like Annie?" she ask me.

"Yeah she'd nice." I replied.

"No, I mean do you like her?" She tells me in a cutesy voice.

I laugh.

"No, not like that. She's nice." I tell her.

"Why? Are you trying to set us up or something?" I ask her.

"I just want her to be my sister, but that means you have to marry her." she tells me.

I chuckle.

"Well, I'm not marrying anyone just so you can have a sister." I replied.

"I know, I was just wondering." she tells me.

"Do you like Isles or Nora?" she asks me.

"God No." I replied. She laughs.

"They both like you." she tells me.

"I don't even like them as people." I tell her.

She shrugs her shoulders.

We make it back home just as dad's setting up the table. We serve ourselves our food. Grilled fish, seaweed bread, vegetables and water. We eat in a comfortable silence. Once dinner was over Coral and I washed the dishes. Dad was sitting in this chair finishing up his nets. Once Coral and I were finished I told her to get ready for bed. She went to her room to get ready. I walked over to dad, he had fallen asleep mid knot. I pull the net from his hand and put it way with the others. I shake him awake.

"Dad, you got to go to bed." I tell him as he wakes with a shock.

"I'm going I'm going," he says lifting from his chair and heading to his room.

"Night son." he tells me.

"Night dad." I replied.

He walks down the hall.

"Night Coral." he says as he passes her room.

"Night Daddy." she tells him.

I turn off the light in the kitchen. I walk to Corals room, she already in her bed. I walk in and kiss her good night.

"Night Cor." I say kissing her forhead.

"Good night Finn." She tells me.

I leave her room and head over to mine. I get ready for bed and try to find sleep, tomorrow was going to be a rough day.

* * *

_**Hello readers, I hope you liked the first chapter of my story. I love Finnick and Annie, and I just had to write out their story. This is my first Hunger Games story, so please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and let me know what you think. Cant wait to hear form you. Much love to you all.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Suzanne Collins wrote the book, it just inspired me. **

**Chapter 2 **

**FINNICK POV**

Morning comes too soon. I head out for a swim before getting ready for the reaping. I come home and take a quick shower. I get dressed in my reaping attire. I'm lacing up my shoes when my dad walks in. He sits next to me and wraps his arms around me. I hug him back.

"I love you Finn." he tells me.

"I love you too dad." I tell him.

The three of us walk to the town square. My dad and Coral head off with the other parents and young children. I line up with everyone else.

"Hi Finnick." I hear her voice greet me.

I turn and its Annie. She looks very pretty. She's wearing a green floral blouse and a cream skirt, with dress shoes. The green from her blouse makes her eyes look vibrant and beautiful.

"Hey." I replied.

"You nervous?" I ask her.

"Aren't we all." she replies.

"Good point." I replied.

"So what exactly do they do before they line you up?" she asks me.

"You just follow the line, and they're going to take a drop of blood to confirm identification. Then you'll go into your age group line." I tell her.

"Okay then." she says taking a deep breath.

"It'll be fine, your names in once, odds are in your favor." I tell her.

She smile.

"Thanks for the encouraging words." she tells me.

She line moves along, I'm separated from Annie when they push us into separate blood test lines. Once they prick my finger and I place my blood on the sheet, they scan the blood conforming my identity. I walk into my age line with the rest of the boys. I look back and find my Dad and sister. Like everyone else they have grim looks on they're faces.

I see Annie making her way to her age line. She's shaking a bit. But then so am I.

The major of District 4 and our Victor Mags take their seats on the stage while Izadora out districts escort walks to center stage. She taps on the microphone.

"Hello everyone, welcome to the reaping of the 65th annual Hunger Games." She tells us with her thick Capital accent.

"Before we chose our tributes, we have a short film for all of you directly from the Capital." she informs us.

The film begins, its the same old thing. Talking about the uprising, the dark ages, the reasons for the Hunger Games, and how a honor it is to be chosen. Yeah right.

The film finally ends.

"Alright now its time to chose our courageous tributes who will represent District 4 in the 65th Hunger Games and as always ladies first."

She walks toward the jar filled with the girls names. She mixes the jar before selecting one. She walks back to the microphone and reads it out loud.

"Vlora Grimms" She announces.

Vlora walk towards the stage, shaking as she goes. She's 17.

"Do we have any volunteers?" Izadora asks.

No one volunteers.

"Okay and now for our gentleman tribute." Izadora says as she heads to the boys jar.

Again she mixes the jar before pulling out a name. She walks to the mic and announces the name.

"Finnick Odair." She announces.

I lose my breath, my ears are ringing. The boys around me step away.

"Were are you Finnick.?" Izadora asks.

I push my legs forward towards the stage. I climb the steps and make my way to Izadora.

"My my aren't you just the looker." she tells me.

"Any volunteers?" she asks.

Not one of course.

"I give you your tributes Finnick Odair and Vlora Grimms." She announces.

Vlora and I shake hand. We're escorted into the Justice Building. They take me to a room. I sit down and wait. The door opens, Coral and my Father walk in. Coral had tears running down her face. She runs into my arm and hugs me tight.

"It's okay Coral." I try comforting her.

"You have to win, you just have to." she tells me.

"I'll do what I can Coral." I reply.

She cried into my chest. Dad sat next to me.

"You do what you have to Finnick, you fight, and you fight hard you hear me?" he tells me.

"I will dad, I will." I replied.

The three of us just sat there holding each other, until the peacekeeper came in and escorted them out.

I sat there with my head in my hands until I hear the door open and close. I lift my head up to see Annie.

"Annie" I say confused.

She comes closer to me. She leans forward and hugs me while I'm still sitting down. I decide to stand and give her a real hug.

"Take care of yourself, and come back home." she tells me.

I nod. I pull away from her. She has tears in her eyes. I sit back down and look up at her. take her hands in mine.

"Please, look after Coral." I tell her.

"Of course I will." she tells me.

"And if I don't win this thing..." I begin saying.

"Don't talk like that." she tells me.

"If I don't win please remind Coral that I love her." I tell her.

Annie nods as a tear streams down her cheek.

"I will" she tells me.

A silence comes over us, until she breaks it.

"Do you have a token?" she asks me.

"No why?" I ask.

She withdrawals her hands and puts them behind her neck. She unclasps the chain around her neck. A aquamarine gem hangs from it.

"This was my dad's, its my good luck charm." She says placing it around my neck.

"Maybe it'll be lucky for you too." she tells me.

"I'm sure it will." I tell her.

She unexpectedly ran her hand throw my hair. The feeling was nice. The peacekeeper come in to take Annie away. Before he does, she kisses my cheek.

Once all our visitors left Izadora escorted us to the train.

It was furnished with the finest curtains, rugs, couches, silverware. It was exquisite.

We met Mags and talked about what we would be going throw in the next few days. I found my room. I sat down and tried letting everything sink in, but I'm still in a blur. We would soon be arriving at the, so I decided to try and get some well needed rest.

* * *

**Hello to my wonderful readers out there...I hope you enjoyed the new chapter...Please REVIEW and tell me what you think...And if you're reading this Tigza district 11, thank you for being the first and only one to review so far...Hope to hear from you again and maybe some of you others out there...bye for now, much love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Suzanne Collins wrote the book, it just inspired me. **

**Chapter 3**

**ANNIE'S POV**

Poor Finnick, poor Coral. She was taking it the worst. I tried my best to comfort her, but I could only do so much. Mr. Odair consumed himself with work. Tonight is the Tribute parade. I watched with my mother. They dressed Finnick in sea green shorts, and wrapped a fish net covered with seashells, starfish and strands of seaweed around his waist. Vlora was wearing a two piece with the same concept. The Capital cheered for him, throwing flowers his way as he blow them kisses.

The following night were the gamemakers scores for the tributes talents. Finnick got an 11, very impressive. I'm sure with a score like that he wont have a problem getting sponsors.

The night after that was the Tribute interviews. Coral was staying over so we could watch together. Both tributes form 1 and 2 were as arrogant as the ones before. We hardly paid attention to any one until it was Finnick's turn.

"Lady's you've been fawning over him and gentlemen you've been green with envy. Please help me welcome, Finnick Odair." Cesar announces.

Finnick walks out, a breathtaking smile on his face. He shakes Cesar's hand. Everyone is in hysteria. Once everyone settle down Cesar began.

"Well Finnick welcome, I know we are all happy to have you in the Capital." Cesar tells him.

"It's nice to be here." Finnick replies.

"Tell us Finnick, is there some one special back home who could be watching?" Cesar asks Finn.

"Yes actually, my little sister." he tells Cesar.

The crowd Awe's.

I look over a Coral she has tears in her eyes. I throw my arm around her shoulder, hugging her.

"How sweet Finnick, what is her name?" Cesar asks.

"Coral." Finnick says.

"Oh what a beautiful name. Do you want to tell her something?" Cesar asks.

Coral leans towards the television making sure she wouldn't miss a word.

"I just want to say that, I miss you, I'm thinking about you and I love you Coral." Finnick says into the camera.

Coral has a huge smile on her face.

"That was lovely Finnick, I'm sure she feels the same." Cesar tells him.

Finnick nods and smiles.

"Now Finnick you scored an 11 yesterday can you tell us what you did that earned you such an impressive score?" He asks Finnick.

"I don't want to give too much away, so I'll just say that I do a lot of fishing back home." Finnick tell him just as the bell rings.

"Oh our time is up." Cesar says.

"Well good luck tomorrow Finnick," Cesar says shaking Finnick's hand again.

They both stand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Finnick Odair!" Cesar announces.

The crowd goes mad again.

We watch the rest of the show, but with little interest.

"I miss him." She tells me.

"I know." I say rubbing her back.

"Will you watch the games with me?" Coral asks me.

"Yeah of course." I tell her.

"But lets try to get some sleep tonight, it's late." I tell her as I turn off the TV.

"Alright then." She tells me as she lifts herself off the floor.

We walk to my room and get ourselves ready for bed.

The games started the next day. Both Coral and I we're on edge as all 24 tributes rose up from the ground.

"10, 9, 8, 7," The countdown started.

"6, 5, 4," Coral grabbed my hand as the cameras swept by Finnick.

"3, 2, 1"

They all ran for the cornucopia. Finnick was fast. He sprinted towards the far edge of the cornucopia grabbing a backpack. He ran straight into the greenery. Cameras focused on the bloodbath back at the cornucopia. I pulled Coral to me, covering her eyes. She buried her face into my shoulder.

"Tell me when its over." she whispers.

"I will." I replied.

Its hard for me to watch as well. I look away myself at certain points when I can't take it anymore.

The massacre stop when there's no one left to kill. Eight cannons sound off. Since everyone has dispersed they divide the screen into fours. In one screen there's Finnick, still jogging throw the jungle like forest. Another screen shows the tributes from 2 and 1 teaming up as they do most years. The other two had other tributes that I cant really remember from which districts. The cameras change often letting us know the status of each tribute, but also focused on favored tributes. They showed Finnick often. He would keep himself moving until he felt safe enough to stop and check the contents of the back pack that he picked up. He pulled out an empty canteen, sleeping bag, beef jerky, some rope, and a knife. Once he's seen his supplies he shoves it back into his backpack, but kept the knife at hand. Night was growing close. He

found a thick bundle of vegetation and crawled his way throw it, hiding himself from danger. The cannon then sounded once more. A total of nine dead. The anthem plays and the deceased are shown on the screen, including our own Vlora Grimms.

Two days went bye, Finnick did his best to avoid the others as much as possible. But when the moment came he didn't hesitate. And in killing the boy from 11 he earned a spear that the boy was caring. A weapon more suitable for Finn. It was now easier for him to fish, and defend himself. But a one point while fishing he was ambushed. He throw the spear impaling the girl from district 2. The cannon sounded. He was forced to run as the others ran after him. Finnick entered a larger body of water that divided the three main lands in the arena. He out swam them of course, which gave Finnick the advantage and he was able to get away. Both Coral and I released breaths of relief. Finnick had nothing now, supplies nor weapons. That's when a large parachute came out of the sky, landing at Finnick's feet. He stares at it in disbelief. He walks forward towards the package. He opens it, pulling out a magnificent trident along with a net.

This has to be the most expensive thing parachuted into the arena. He throw the net over his shoulder and griped the trident firmly in his hand.

This is when the vicious warrior within Finnick emerged. He stopped running and began fighting back. He would trap tributes in his net and finish the job with his trident. We were thrilled that Finnick was winning, but horrified at the scene before us. Coral and I would usually look way.

It was eventually down to Finick and the boy from 2, Talin. They brawled, trident against spear, punches and kicks went everywhere. Talin took a chance and throw his spear. Finnick dodged it, barley, it sliced his skin on the top of his shoulder. Blood gushed down his chest. Finnick did the same as Talin and throw his trident, and hit his target. The last cannon blasted throw the air and Claudius announced Finnick victor.

Coral and I jumped, screaming for joy. You could hear people from the district outside just as happy as we are.

* * *

**Hello wonderful readers...I'm so happy that you guys are liking the story so far and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter...I'll try to update as soon as possible...But in the meantime please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...Hope to hear from you guys soon, mush love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Suzanne Collins wrote the book, it just inspired me. **

**Chapter 4**

**FINNICK'S POV**

I won, I won, It's over, It's over. I keep telling myself after Claudius named me Victor. I dropped down to my knees, exhausted. A aircraft hovered over me and takes me away, out of the arena. I black out after that.

I awoke in a white room with Mags at my side.

"Hey there kido. You did it." she says rubbing the back of my hand.

"Yeah, I did. With your help, thanks for the trident."

"Oh, it was easy with all the sponsors you got."

I attempt to sit up and found it painful.

"Whoa there Finnick. Take it easy, you were running on adrenalin back in the arena. Your body has been recovering form the physical strain it was put throw."

I examined myself. My shoulder had the biggest bandage, I know that was the spear. But as for the rest of me I have no idea.

"How bad is the damage?" I ask her.

She sighs.

"Worst injury was the spear, you lost a lot of blood. A few lacerations on your legs and arms, small gash at the top of your head. Your face was busted up pretty good, they gave you some wonderful cosmetic medications and now you look much better. Other then that, you were just exhausted." She tells me.

"How long have I been out?"

"A little over two days."

"I should tell them your awake." She says as she stand from her seat and exits the room.

A doctor come in and examines me. He gave me some medications that would relax my body enough to function without feeling too much pain. My prep team came in along with my stylist Isis.

"Oh Finnick, I can't begin to tell you how happy I am that you won."

"It would have been such a shame to loose such a pretty face." she tells me.

"I'm just glad I get to go home soon." I replied.

My prep team did what they had to do to make me presentable for my interview with Cesar and for my crowning as Victor.

They washed, polished, and lathered me in various thing before declaring me perfect. Isis dressed me in a blue green suite.

"Are you feeling okay kid?" Mags asks me.

"Peachy."

"Lets head off to the stage then."

We walk throw the corridors, till we're just off stage listening to Cesar.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this years Hunger Games were amazingly exciting, am I right?" he asks the crowd.

They cheer in response and Cesar laughs.

"Well I wont have you waiting any longer, please help me welcome. The Great Finnick Odair." He announces and I walk out onto the stage with my signature smile.

The crows in screaming and cheering for me.

"Finnick, Finnick its so wonderful to have you back here with us." Cesar says shaking my hand.

"I'm so happy to be back."

We sit down, we look to the crowd as they continue screaming. Cesar laughs and I chuckle shaking my head.

"Settle yourselves everyone." Cesar tells them.

They eventually settle themselves.

"My goodness, If they act this way with you at the age of 14 imagine the frenzy they'll be in when you've reach your manhood."

"Its hard to imagine."

"Now Finnick, you played an amazing game in the arena."

"Thank you."

"Tell me what went throw your mind when you received your trident? Which by the way is the most extravagant and expensive thing flown into the arena."

"Well the first thing that went throw my head was to mentally thank my mentor, Mags. And then I told myself that this was a sign to try and finish this. I was done running. I wanted out and the only way out was to fight."

"And what a fight, especially your final battle with Talin." Cesar commented.

"Yes that last battle took a lot out of me, with some minor scaring."

"I'm sure it did, now tell me once you get back to District 4, what is the first thing you'll be doing? " he asks me.

"There's so many things. I'd like to go for a swim, maybe go fishing. But I cant wait to see my sister and father. I think I might just hold my little sister for a good long while." I tell him. The audience awes.

"I'm sire she'd like that."

"How did you feel when Claudius announced you winner?" he asked.

"Relieved, I felt like I could finally shut my eyes completely."

"Well, we're all delighted that our favorite tribute walked out of that arena." Cesar tells me.

"Thank you."

"Well were out of time, thank you Finnick for your time, I'm sure we'll be seeing you in the future."

"Thank you Cesar."

We stand.

"I give the Great Finnick Odair." Cesar says one last time and the crowd returns to its hysteria.

I walk off stage back towards Mags and Isis.

"You were wonderful Finnick." Isis tells me.

"Now we head off to the crowning ceremony." Mags tells me.

We're taken to the center of the capital. A stage is set and a swam as people are waiting. President Snow is waiting for us. I walk up onto the stage.

"Congratulations Finnick Odair, You are our victor for the 65th Hunger Games."

The crowd cheers and he places a crown on my head.

"Thank you President Snow." I tell him.

He turns to the crowd.

"I give you your Victor." he announces.

The crowd erupts.

Everyone celebrated that evening. They had me mingle with the capital people, mostly women. So many people congratulated me. Telling me they knew I'd win. By the end of the night. Mag's came up to me. A saddened look on her face.

"Finnick, Snow would like to have a private conversation with you." she tells me.

"Alright." I say slightly confused.

She leads me to a conference room, Snow is waiting inside for me. I walk in and close the door behind me. Snow is arranging roses in a vase. He hears me come in and turns.

"Ah, Finnick please come in." he tells me.

I walk further into the room.

"I just wanted to personally congratulate you."

"Oh thank you sir."

"I also wanted to talk with you about something."

"Which would be?"

"I just wanted to talk with you about your further involvement in the Capital."

"You mean me becoming a mentor along side Mags in the next years to come?"

"Yes, but not only that."

I scrunch my brow in confusion.

"You see Finnick many of our more desirable tributes come and go back and forth between their district and the capital to perform a service." he tells me as he walk over to the window.

"What kind of service?" I ask.

"Well they spend time with people of the capitol, their sponsors, people that would pay a great amount of money to spend time with you."

"So, I'd sit down with them and just talk to them of something?" I ask.

"No, not exactly, you would give them more of a physical experience."

"Physical experience? What does that mean?"

"Oh my dear boy, I'm either being too discreet or your just too slow." he somewhat insults me.

"Finnick you will come to the capital, and tend to the physical need of the people of the capital."

"Physical needs, you mean your going to sell me, my body." I say shocked.

"Yes precisely."

I'm in shock, I've never heard of this before.

"I wont do that."

"You wont?"

"No, no I wont." I replied harshly.

"Oh, well I guess I can't make you do something you disapprove of."

"But of course if you change you mind..." he tell me.

"I wont, am I allowed to leave yet. I'd like to get some rest before my trip back to my district in the morning." I tell him.

"Of course, have a safe trip, and I'll see you again on the Victor tour." he tells me.

He has a smug look on his face.

I turn and leave the room. I head back to the room I was staying in. Mags stops me as I pass by her.

"How did it go?" she asks me as she walks next to me.

"He, he wanted to prostitute me."

"And what did you say?"

I stop in my tracks.

"I said no of course."

"Finnick, you can't just say no to him." she tells me.

"What? what are you talking about, I'm not doing that Mags."

"Finnick you have to go back and tell him that you reconsidered."

"No, I'm not doing it. I don't care who he is." I replied harshly.

I walk of and finally enter my room.

Its hard for me to go to sleep with all of this floating around in my head. I try pushing it aside by thing of home, the ocean, the sand, the sun, my house, Dad, Coral, and even Annie. I was hours away from being back home.

* * *

**Hello readers :)...thank you to everyone who has this story as one of their favorites... Although I'd like to receive more reviews, but its all good, its nice to know you like it enough to favorite it...So I hope you like the new update, let me know what you think...and in return I'll update as soon as I can ^_^ so please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...By for now, much love to all of you out there. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Suzanne Collins wrote the book, it just inspired me. **

**Chapter 5**

**FINNICK POV**

Morning comes and before I know it I'm back on the train with Mags heading home.

The train pulls into the station. I walk to the door and wait for it to finally open. When it does a wave of cheers hits me. There's a crowd screaming for me. I step out and feel the fresh air of district 4. My family is waiting for me at the front of the crowd. I race towards them. I scoop up my sister in my arms once I've reached them.

"I missed you so much Finny."

"I missed you too Cor."

I held her close for another good minute before I turned to my dad. We embrace tightly.

"I'm glad your home son"

"I said I would be."

Once I had my time with the people of district 4 my family and I returned home. I was only there momentarily, I really wanted to head out to the ocean. I changed into my usual clothing for a day of swimming and headed out to the ocean. The sand between my toes is soothing as I make my way to the water. I dive in. God I've missed this, its been too long. I submerge myself in the salty ocean water, felling even more at home. I spend a good ten minutes just swimming when I emerge and walk down the coast.

I notice someone in the distance, sitting on the sand. As I walk closer, I notice its Annie. Her chin is resting on her knees as she looks out to the sea. I finger the gem that's been sitting on the chain around my neck since she gave it to me. The little trinket was one of my biggest motivations to stay alive in the arena. It reminded me of the sea, Annie, Coral, my father. But now I felt that I should return it.

I walk my way to her, stopping a few feet away before announcing my presence.

"Annie." I call out to her.

She turns with a confused look on her face. When she notices its me her eye's go wide.

"Finnick" she breaths out as she rises to her feet.

She comes over to me and hugs me, not caring that I'm still a bit wet form my swim, I hug her back. It was so good to see her.

"Why are you so surprised to see me, didn't you know I was home already?" I asked her as we pull away from each other.

"I knew, I just didn't expect to see you here."

"I thought you'd be at home." she explains.

"I needed a swim."

"Oh."

"What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"I come out here sometimes to watch."

"Watch what?"

"The waves, the birds, dolphins, occasional whales."

"Do you do this often?" I ask since I've never really seen her around here.

"Every other day, or when I need some time to think." she tells me as she sits back down.

"I see."

I decide to take a seat next to her.

"Hey," I tell her as I slip out of the necklace.

"I wanted to give this back to you."

I take her hand and placing it with in it.

She looks at it and smiles.

"I gave this to you Finnick, its yours now."

She me handing it back.

"No, it was your dads, I cant keep it."

"Yes you can."

She places it back around my neck.

"It's been very lucky for you." she tells me with a beautiful smile.

"Well thank you Annie." I told her as I leaned forward kissing her cheek.

She breaths in sharply as if shocked. I pull and notice a faint blush on her cheeks. I smile. I've never really paid to much attention to Annie before. She was always just my little sisters best friend, a girl from school. I had never really noticed how pretty she truly was. Her skin was lightly tanned, and it looked soft to the touch. Her hair was long, fastened in a loose brad, the color; a dark brown that shimmered with the sunlight and her eyes, they're beautiful, a green-blue color with pigments of brown. Framed with long black lashes. You could lose yourself in them.

"How was Coral while I was gone?"

"Sad when you left, scared for your safety."

"She cried some night, I'd stay with her until she calmed down." she tells me.

"Thank you," She looks at me.

"For looking after her." I finish thanking.

"Not a problem, I love Coral, she so sweet. She's like the sister I never had."

"Well you can borrow her anytime you'd like." I joke, we both laugh.

"I should be getting back home." she tells me.

"Yeah, me too."

We stand.

"Guess I'll be seeing you then." I tell her.

"You certainly will."

We walk our separate directions home.

I arrive home and hop into the shower to wash away the salt water that dried in my hair. I dress myself in comfortable clothing. I'm in my room when Coral comes in. She sits next to me and wraps her arms around my waist. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and kiss her hair.

"Dad made your favorite tonight, lobster." She tells me.

"Sounds delicious." I tell her.

"Daddy even gave me some money so Annie and I could buy you a cake this morning."

"Chocolate?"

"Of course." she replies.

I smile.

The three of us have a wonderful meal. Dad's an amazing cook, the lobster were cooked to perfection. And the Cake was rich.

After dinner Coral and I played a game of Go-fish, something we haven't done in years.

"What was the Capital like?" she asks me.

"It was different, everyone was wearing a ridicules outfit, and there hair was colored in different colors, they even pained there skin in colors and tattoos."

"That's so weird." she giggles.

"Do you have any fives?" she asks.

"Go fish."

She picks a card from the stack.

"Hey isn't that Annie's necklace?" she asks me with a smile.

I look down and see that its must have slipped our of my shirt.

"Oh yeah, it is."

I place it back inside my shirt.

"And why do you have it?"

She raises her brows.

"She gave it to me as my token back when it was the reaping." I explain to her.

"No wonder I haven't seen her wearing it anymore."

"Are you going to give it back to her? It was her dad's." she tells me.

"I saw her on the beach while I was out for a swim, I tried giving it back but she wouldn't take it."

"So do you like her now?" she asks me.

I was silent for a moment. Did I like Annie now? She is calling my attention more then ever. But do I like her now?

"Oh my god you do like her." Coral says happily.

"Whatever, I just like her as a friend."

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night."

I roll my eyes.

Its getting late and we decide to call it a night. Before heading to her room Coral hugs me again.

"Night Finny, I'm so happy your home."

"I'm really happy to be home too Cor."

I hug her tightly in my arms.

"Okay off to bed."

I release her and she run off towards her room. After securing the house for the night I went to my own room. It was a long day and I was exhausted. I changed into my sleeping pants, collapsed onto my bed and was knocked out cold in no time.

* * *

**Hey awesome readers :)...Again thanks to those of you that have added this story to your favorites...I glad your all liking the story and I hope you like the new chapter...On a separate note I just wanted to say that I know my chapters have been a little short but I wanted to inform you all that I'm going to be doing my best to make them longer in the future... Well cant wait to hear from you guys, Please REVIEW...Much love to you all, talk to you next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Suzanne Collins wrote the book, it just inspired me. **

**Chapter 6**

**FINNICK POV**

We moved into Victor Villa the week after I arrived back home. Mags lived right next door, it was nice having her so close by.

I've been having nightmares lately. Vivid flash backs from the games. Dreams were roles are reversed and I'm one of the victors that I brutally killed. Either way I wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. Breathing heavily and unable to go back to sleep. I needed someone to talk to once in a while.

"Did you go through this when you came out of the games?" I ask Mags one afternoon.

"Yes, we all did Finnick. Everyone has different ticks after coming out of the arena. Some are strong enough to look past it and move on with a content look on their face, others become bitter, some drown themselves in brandy to numb the pain, others just simply go mad. As for me, I try to focus my mind and time on other things."

"Like what?"

"Well like anyone form this district, I fish, focus on the waves crashing along the shore, I usually sit on the sand and practice my knotting over and over again." "It clears my mind."

"Do you know your knots Finn?" she asks me.

"Enough to make a simple net, my dad tries teaching me the harder ones but I'm a little rusty."

"Hum, wait a moment."

She opens a box on the side of her sitting area and pulls out two foot long pieces of rope. She hands one to me.

"Maybe knotting will clear your mind." she tells me.

I grab the rope.

She teaches me everything she knows. Surpassing my father in her skills. I spend a few hours with her every day. I keep the rope with me at all times, I practice constantly. My hands are bruised and callused from the constant knotting.

I'm walking home one day after visiting Mags still practicing my knots when I bump into Annie who's walking out of my house.

"Oh sorry Finnick." she apologized.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

She smiles at me, and I cant help but smile back.

"Well, I'll just be heading home."

She passes by me.

"Want me to walk you?"

"Oh no, its okay." she tells me politely.

"Are you sure, I don't mind."

"No its fine really, I have to make a few errands on my way home anyway."

"Oh alright then."

"Maybe some other time?"

"Yeah sure next time." I replied with a smile.

She smiles back.

"Okay, bye Finnick."

She walks down my porch steps.

"Bye Annie." I replied.

Annie comes by everyday and I cant help but watch her. The way she smile. The twinkle in her eyes. The way her hair sways as she walk. She really is beautiful.

I enter the house. Coral is in the living room, sprawled out on the floor with her schoolwork in front of her, mathematics.

"Need any help there?"

"No I'm okay, Annie already helped me with the touch ones I'm almost done."

"Alright."

"Did you talk with Annie while she was leaving?"

"Yeah, just for a second though."

"And did you tell her that you _Love _her?"

Corals been teasing me for a while about Annie. She's caught me staring at Annie multiple times and it only fuels her to push me towards Annie even more.

"No, Coral I only like her as a friend."

"That's how it starts, then you end up loving her."

"Coral your only 10, what do you know about Love?

"Not much, but I know it when I see it."

I shake my head.

"Whatever you say Cor."

A few days later when I'm over at Mags, she asks me.

"Are you ready for the Victor tour?"

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous, but I'm ready."

"Has Snow contacted you?" She asks hesitantly.

"No why would he?"

"He might want to persuade you into reconsidering his request."

"He can't persuade me, I wont do it."

"Besides he said it was fine." I tell her.

"Just be careful Finn, He's a very greedy and powerful man who will do anything to get what he wants." she tells me.

"I'll be careful Mags, don't worry."

I'm walking home when I notice Coral and Annie on the shores. Corals rubbing Annies back in a soothing motion. Is there something wrong with Annie? I find myself walking towards the beach. Half way there I hear my father cry out behind me.

"Coral, Sweetheart come in here for a moment!"

Coral rises to her feet and walks toward me.

"Can you keep her company while I go see what daddy wants?"

"Sure."

She runs off and I make my way to Annie. She feels my presents and looks up.

"Hi Finnick."

I look down into her eyes. She had been crying. My stomach turns from the sadness in her eyes. I sit down next to her.

"Hey what's wrong?"

She whips away a stray tear.

"Nothing, I'm just being a little emotional today."

"I'm sure its not nothing, you can tell me you know."

She looks at me and nods.

"Its just that today's my dads birthday and I cant help but miss him."

Annies dad dies about a years ago. While on a fishing trip a rough storm hit and a handful of fisherman were lost at sea, her father being one of them. Days later they discovered the bodies washed up on the shore. One of the most gruesome sights ever seen. The men were mangled, their skin swollen from the days spent floating out on the sea.

"Hey It's okay to be emotional Annie. What happened was unexpected and completely unfair. Its not something someone can just get over."

"I know, but I just wish he was here."

I wrap my arm around her. She leans into me, resting her head on my shoulder. I can smell the sweet floral sent coming off her hair.

"Thing will get better Annie."

"How do you deal with it? I mean we're in the same boat. We've both lost someone. And now on top of that you had to go throw the games. What keeps you going?"

"Well I focus on other things these days. Mags taught me to focus my time on other thing. I knot at lot, she shows me a lot of different knots and I practice them constantly. Plus I have Coral to look after."

"Knots? Is that why you always carry that rope around?"

"Yeah actually."

"Can you teach me some?"

"Sure,"

I loosen the rope from around my wrist.

"This one's easy, its a butterfly knot." "Watch carefully."

I demonstrate and she pays close attention. I unloosen the knot and pass the rope over to her.

"Try it."

She starts off a little confused but once I directed her she finished it off perfectly.

"See, you got it."

"So you do these all day?"

"Well not just butterfly notes. I do more complicated knots now."

"Oh, think you can teach me once in a while?"

"Yeah of course."

I smile and she smiles back.

"Finnick!" Corral calls as she runs toward us.

"Dad said dinners ready. You staying Annie?"

"Oh no I can't this time Cor. I think I should be getting home anyway."

Annie lifts herself to her feet.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow then."

Coral hugs Annie.

"Want me to walk you home?"

Both Annie and Coral look at me.

"Umm, yeah sure."

"Corral tell dad I'm taking Annie home, I'll be back in a few."

Corral has a grin on her face.

"Will do."

"Bye Annie." She tells her.

"Bye Coral" Annie replies.

Annie and I walk our way through town. We have some small talk now and then but also some comfortable silence. At one point I gripped her hand to pulled her out of the way of a bike that was rolling by and once she was out of harms way she didn't remove her hand from mine. We walked hand and hand the rest of the way to her house. We stop at the beginning of her porch steps.

"Thanks for walking me."

"No problem."

"Well good night."

She turns to head in but I stop her.

"Hey Annie,"

"Yeah?"

"I umm, I'll be leaving for the Victor tour soon. Keep an eye on Coral for me, keep her safe."

"Yes of course I will."

"Thanks."

I lean towards her and kissed her cheek.

"Night Annie."

"Good night Finn."

She walks up her steps and disappears inside.

I started walking back home. Dad and Coral were just sitting down to eat as I walked through the door.

"Just in time son, go wash up your hands and join us."

"Sure thing dad."

I head into the kitchen and came right back into the dinning area.

"So what's for dinner tonight?"

"Scallops and shrimp pasta." Coral answered.

"Great."

We had a nice quiet meal. But boy was Coral interrogating me like a peacemaker while we washed the dishes.

"What did you two talk about?"

"Just simple things, small talk."

"Did you kiss her?" She asked with bulging eyes.

"Gosh Cor, can you stop already."

"You did didn't you."

"No it was nothing, a cheek kiss."

"Still a kiss."

"Whatever Coral."

I finally got her to stop her interrogation by volunteering to clean and dry all the dishes myself.

A month later the Victor tour began. It was a new experience seeing all the districts. And it was very uncomfortable, I was practically gloating about how I brutally killed their children. I hated myself a little more with each district we visited. Once we finally got throw all the districts we went back to the capital. I mingles with the people of the capital, charmed them. The morning after finishing the tour in the Capital president Snow summoned me.

"You wanted to see me President Snow?" I ask as I walk into his office.

"Yes Finnick, I just wanted to make sure that you were indeed on board to be a mentor next year."

"Yes of course, Mags could uses the help."

"Wonderful, I also wanted to ask if you changed your mind about my request."

"No sir, I haven't changed my mind."

"Humm, I see." he said with a villains smile.

"Tell me, how's your family, Well?"

"Yes very well, thank you for asking." I replied confused.

"Well I don't want to keep you from them any longer, have a safe trip home."

"Thank you sir."

I felt uneasy after that conversation. As if something bad was coming. I tried ignoring it as they escorted me to the trains.

**Annie's POV**

Coral and I had just arrived at her house after a day at school.

"When do you think Finnick will get home tomorrow?" she asks me.

I chuckle.

"I don't know Cor."

She sets her book bag down on the floor.

"You know I think Finnick like you now." she tells me.

"Oh please Coral he does not."

"Does too."

I giggle.

"You just want to push us together for some reason."

"Because you'll make the perfect couple."

"Maybe in that cute little head of yours." I say ruffling her bronze hair.

She giggles.

Theirs a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Coral announces.

I walk into the kitchen to have a glass of water.

Coral comes into the kitchen with a small white box wrapped in a red ribbon.

"Who was it?"

"There was just this box."

She places it on the kitchen counter.

"Can we open it?"

"I don't know, does it say who its for?"

"Umm," she says examining it.

"Oh here it is. C. Odair."

"Its for me." she says happily.

"Who do you think sent it?"

"Maybe it was Tomas form school." she says with excitement.

"You mean your little boyfriend?" I ask teasing her.

"He's not my boyfriend."

She blush.

She unties the red ribbon and opens the box. We both look inside. There's a individual slice of cake in the box, vanilla it looks like and its decorated white with a rose.

"Not what I expected but who am I to pass up a piece of cake." she tells me.

She opens a drawer and pulls out two forks.

"Want to share?"

"Sure."

I grab a fork form her. She takes her first bite and I take one myself. I make a face.

"It's too sweet for me."

I put my fork down.

"I like them when there too sweet." she tells me as she continues eating.

I sit with her as she finishes the cake. Once she's finished she throws the box away.

"Was it to your liking?"

"Yeah, but I think I should have paced myself." she says holding her stomach.

"You have a belly ach?"

"A little but I don't feel..." she begins to sway back and forth.

"Coral?" I ask concerned.

"I feel..."

She collapses forward into my arms.

I'm not strong enough to hold us both up and I fall to my knees with her in my arms.

"CORAL!" I scream.

"Coral what's wrong Coral!" I ask desperately.

She's not responsive but her eyes are open.

"Answer me."

"Coral please." plead to her.

She starts gargling and foam escapes her mouth.

"CORAL!" I scream again.

I have to do something. I slide her out of my arms and place her gently on the floor.

"I'll be right back Coral, just hang on." I say as I head out the front door.

Mr. Odair is usually on the beach around this time. I sprint to the beach. I see him walking towards me.

" ." I scream, tears in my eyes.

"Annie what's wrong." he asks with a shocked look on his face.

"It's Coral, something's happening to her, she...she..." I start felling light headed, and my vision is being obstructed.

"She...I..."

Then everything went pitch black.

* * *

**Hey Everyone :)...Hope you guys like the new chapter, it a bit longer, just like I promised...I sure you can tell that some major drama is starting to unfolding...The next chapter should be up soon, and its going to be some what emotional...But for now send me those REVIEWS and tell me what you think, can't wait to hear from you guys...Much love to you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Suzanne Collins wrote the book, it just inspired me. **

**Chapter 7**

**FINNICK POV**

We arrived at the station around noon the next day. Once the train came to a halt I stepped out of the train. There's a podium on the train stations platform. I walk over. I scan the crowed looking for my family, but there nowhere in sight.

I struggle getting throw my speech. I notice the crowds not giving me the same proud look they did the last time I came home. Now their faces are sad. I see Mags off to the side out of the corner of my eye and she's talking with the Mayor. She looks worried, sad and frighten all at the same time. When I finish my speech she pulls me aside.

"Finnick we have to get you home, now."

"Why? What's wrong?"

She gives me a grief stricken face.

"Something happened with Coral and Annie."

I don't wait for her to elaborate, I race off stage and sprinted home. When I make it home I practically bust the door down to get inside, desperate to find out what's going on.

"Dad! Coral!" I call out.

I hear nothing so I walk throw the house. Through the kitchen, sitting room, dinning area, my fathers room. Then I come to Corals room I see that the door is slightly open. I push the door completely open. My fathers is sitting on Corals bed, a blank look on his face. I walk in hesitantly and stand in front of him.

"Dad?"

He doesn't respond.

"Dad, where's Coral?"

I shake his shoulder

"Dad! what happened?"

I ask him but it's like talking to a brick wall. I kneel down and look straight into his face. His eyes ate red, swollen with tear tracks down his face. He doesn't look at me, his eyes are fixed on the floor.

"DAD!" I shout.

His eyes wonder before they some what settle on me.

"She's gone."

He grabs the roots of his hair by the nap of his neck tightly in his hands as his eyes close.

I clinch my jaw.

"Gone where?"

"With your mother."

Tears emerge from my eyes and run down my face. I don't know what to do with myself. I want to scream, cry, run, punch throw a wall. So I do it all. I run out of the room screaming at the top of my lungs as tears constantly roll down my face. I punch a whole through a wall in the hall way. I feel that I might have broken my hand but I could care less. I run out of the house and collapse on my porch. I pound on my floor boards with both my hands screaming at the top of my lungs. I can't comprehend this. She was alright when I left. How could this have happened.

Mags finally caught up to me by now. She climbs the steps and kneels in front of me, holds me as I sob.

"She's gone, she's gone." I repeat.

"I know Finnick, I know."

"How? when?"

"Hasn't your father told you?"

"No, he's not in his right mind."

"It happened yesterday, she was poisoned Finnick."

"By who?"

"No one knows."

Then I remembered that Mags mentioned not only Coral but Annie at the station.

"Is...is Annie..."

I couldn't even finish my question, the thought on not only losing Coral but also Annie was unbearable but Mags knew what I was asking.

"She was poisoned too, but not to the extent that Coral was. She's at home recovering."

"She...she's alive?"

"Yes,"

I rise to my feet, whipping away some of my tears.

"I have to go see her."

I run my way through the town to Annies house. Everyone in town stares at me as I run by. When I make it to Annies house I climb the steps two at a time. I knock on the door. I whip my face taking my tears way. Ms. Cresta opens the door. Her face is stricken with sorrow and her eyes are red from crying. She sees its me and walks forward hugging me. I hug her back.

"I'm so sorry Finnick."

I'm fighting tears.

"Can I see Annie?"

"Of course you can."

She walks me through the house towards Annies room.

"I'll be out hear if you need anything."

"Thank you."

I enter Annie's room and close the door behind me. She's laying on her bed, breathing heavily, shaking a bit and a thin layer of sweat coats her skin. I sit down in a chair that was placed at her bedside. Looking closely I notice that any essence of color was striped from her skin and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"Annie."

Her eyes slowly open, red and swollen as can be.

"Finnick."

"Yeah its me."

Tears start rolling out of her eyes.

"I'm so... sorry Finn... this is all... my fault."

She says between sobs.

"No...no it wasn't Annie, don't say that." I say brushing her tears away.

"What happened yesterday?" I ask her.

She takes a breath, hiccupping.

"We were at your house, we just got there from school. There was a knock at the door, Coral answered it. No one was there but there was a box and there was a small piece of cake, I had a bite but Coral finished it. Then she said she had a stomach ach and she collapsed, It all happened so fast I held her in my arms, her eyes were open but she wasn't responding. Her mouth started to foam, I ran out for help when I reached your dad and then I blacked out." She tells me.

"I woke up this morning and...and she was..." she breaks out into sobs. I lean forward hugging her as she lays there and we both sob.

"I'm sorry Finnick...I'm so sorry." she sobs into my neck.

"You did nothing wrong. You did everything you could to help her."

"I shouldn't have let her eat that thing, we didn't even know who sent it."

I pull away and whip the tears from her cheeks. She hiccups as she cries. I sit with her for a long time holding her hand, and she eventually falls asleep but I didn't want to leave her. I fall asleep in the chair I was sitting in.

A week later we had cremated Coral, as we do with all people from district 4. Annie was now well enough to leave her house. I couldn't have gotten through the day without her holding my hand. We had a small ceremony on the distinct 4 overlook cliff. When the ceremony was over we released her ashes, and the wind carried her. Now she would be apart of the sea, the sand, she would always be here.

The following weeks after Corals funeral were unbearable. My father had moved back into the old house. He said he needed space and I was happy to give it to him. I stayed at home a lot, keeping myself in the dark. Mags would sometimes try dragging me out of the house during the day but had little luck. But I would leave the house at night, when there was little to no one out. I didn't really want to hassle with people. I find myself wandering to Annie house most nights. Some nights I'm tempted to knock on her door but I stop myself.

Today I'm locked in like any other day. I think its Friday, Mags usually comes by these days to bring me food. But I have no appetite.

There was then a knock at the door. I assume its Mags.

"Not today Mags."

I call out but the knocking continues.

"Go away Mags."

I call out again but the knocking still continues. I groggily lift myself from the sofa and make my way to the door.

"Mags I said..."

I stop when I see her in front of me.

"Hey Finn."

"Annie what are you doing here?"

I asks as I try fixing my hair.

"I stopped by to see Mags and she insisted I come over to see you and bring you some food."

She says holding out the tray of food.

"Oh, well thanks. Umm, you want to come in?"

"Sure."

I step aside for her to walk in. I close the door behind me.

"So what did Mags send over today?"

"Fried fish and chips."

She hands it to me.

"Thanks."

She looks at me.

"How are you I haven't seen you in so long."

I sigh as I place the tray of food on the counter.

"Not good Annie, not good."

She comes close to me and puts he hands on my forearms. I'm slowly loosing control of my emotions.

"I don't know what to do with myself anymore, I...I..."

Tears break throw my eyes. She immediately wraps her arms around me.

"It's okay Finn let it out."

I burry my face in her neck and let the tears take over. I wrap my arms around her tightly, needing something, someone to hold onto.

"I know it hurt Finnick, I'm hurting too..."

She starts crying herself.

"I loved her so much she was like a sister to me...I never had anyone like that...And now she'd gone just like that..." "And if I feel like that... I cant even begin to imagine how you must feel...She was your sister, flesh and blood...I'm so sorry Finnick." "I promised you I'd look after her and I failed."

I pulled away from her neck. She reached up and wiped away my tears.

"Annie, I already told you it wasn't your fault."

"But I still feel responsible...you can tell me that its not all you want but I still feel it." "I held her in my arms as she slowly slipped away, and I was helpless. I couldn't help her."

Her tears kept rolling down her face.

"Annie, "

I face her towards me.

"You almost died yourself... You did all you could, I know you did." "At least I didn't lose you both."

One last single tear escapes and I kiss it away. I bring her close to my chest and hold her. She wraps her arms around me and we stand there clinging to one another.

"Annie, help me pull myself together."

"I'll do what I can, If you do the same for me."

"I will Annie."

From that day on she was at my side and I hers. She kept me going. She pulled me out of the darkness. She encouraged me to keep going and I did the same. I couldn't imagine a day without her. We would spend our days at the beach, swim for hours, lay on the beach soaking up the suns rays. Talk for hours on end. Do our school work together. She became my best friend.

Days went by, weeks, and then soon months. The pain from Corals death would never leave, but with time It would be easier to bare.

A new year was approaching. Annie's birthday was approaching fast, March. She'll be turning 13. I would follow soon after in April.

"So what do you want to do for your birthday?" I ask her one afternoon as we sat on the beach while I breaded her hair.

"I want to go out for a swim, lay on the sand, watch the clouds go by and practice my knotting."

"But we do that almost everyday."

"Exactly, I don't want to make a big deal about it."

"But its your birthday." I protest.

"Yeah your right, it is my birthday, and I want to do what we do everyday."

I sigh.

"Fine then, But I'm still getting you a gift and you cant say anything about it."

"Alright alright but I don't want you spending money on me."

"Your so difficult." I complain making her giggle.

When the morning of her birthday came I quickly grab my things and ran out of my house and through the town heading to Annie's house. I jogged up the steps and entered the house. I now come and go as I pleased.

Her mother saw me enter and greeted me from the kitchen.

"Morning Finnick."

"Morning Ms. Cresta, Is she awake?"

"No I was about to head in with her birthday breakfast, Go on in and wake her yourself."

"Alright."

"Would you like something to eat too?" She asks me sweetly.

Ms. Cresta treated me so kindly, like a second mother.

"If its not too much trouble."

"Not at all. I'll be right in with it."

I walk down the hall to Annies room. She's sound asleep, laying on her side. I kneel down beside her bed. I skimmed the bridge of her nose with my finger. She flinches a bit. I do it again and she pushes my hand away.

"mnnnnn..." she groans.

"Wake up birthday girl."

She wakes up a bit. Eyes fluttering.

"Finn?"

I chuckle as she rubs her eyes.

"Yeah its me. Happy Birthday." I lean forward and kiss her cheek.

She blushes a bit.

"Thanks."

She sits up, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I didn't keep you waiting too long did I?"

"No not at all."

Ms. Cresta walks into the room with a tray of food.

"Good morning my lovely girl."

"Morning mom."

She places the tray on Annies lap.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." Ms. Cresta tells Annie as she kisses her temple.

"Thank you mama."

"I'll let you two eat up." She says before leaving the room.

On the tray there are two glasses of milk and two plates with eggs, ham, potatoes, and a slice of sweet bread. Annie and I dug into our meal.

Once we were finished I took the dishes into the kitchen while Annie dressed. Ms. Cresta is already cleaning dishes. She sees me coming and reaches out for the dishes.

"Thank you Finnick."

"No problem."

She dips them in the soapy dishwater.

"So you two doing anything special today?"

"No, She wants to do that same thing we do everyday."

"She never did like making a big deal about her birthday.

"Will you be staying for dinner tonight?" she asks me.

"Only if I'm invited of course."

"Your always invited Finnick, don't be silly."

"Then I'd love to."

Annie came out of her room with her usual beach bag over her shoulder.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"See you in a while Mom."

"Alright darling have fun."

Annie grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the house. We went straight toward the beach. We sat ourselves down on a warm patch of sand.

"So what's the game plan for today, you decide." I tell her.

"Okay, lets go swim for a while, come back for a rest, you show me a few new knots, then just soak in the sun and talk as the clouds go by."

"Sounds perfect."

"Great lets go then."

She stands up and removes her shorts revealing a violet baiting suite she takes her shirt off and has a matching bathing suite top. I stand and take my shirt of.

"Race you to the water."

She tells me as she starts running. I run after her into the water. We dive in and submerge ourselves. The water was cool, and clear. Completely perfect. We eventually resurface for air. Annie wraps her arms around my neck like she usually does when we're in deep water. I wrap my arms around her.

"So where's my gift."

I grin at her.

"I though you didn't want anything?"

"Well you already said you were getting me something."

"True, don't worry you'll get it after we finish our swim."

"Alrighty then."

She lets go of me and starts floating about on the water. I start floating next to her.

After Annie tired herself out from swimming she head to shore. I stay back and head down to retrieve the final piece that would finish off her gift. I swim down deep where I know I'll find oysters. I grab a few and resurface. I head to the shore.

"What were you doing?"

"Getting your present."

I sit down next to her. She sits on her knees in front of me as I grab my bag and pull out a small knife.

"You know I don't like oysters right?"

I laugh.

"I know, but its what's inside them that count right?"

I pry open one and scavenge for what I'm looking for. She sits back and watches me.

The first one had nothing the second one also nothing but the third had a well sized, light pink/purple colored pearl. It was smooth, flawless, and beautiful. Just like her. I went back to the water to clean if off. I returned and fished around in my bag again. I had make made her a thin rope necklace with space to hold a single pearl. I placed the pearl in its holding place and sealed it off. I turned to her.

"Happy Birthday Annie."

I placed the necklace around her neck. She pinched the pearl between the thumb and index finger and inspected it.

"Thank you Finn. I love it."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Your welcome Ann" I say kissing her cheek.

She pulls away from me and grabs her bag.

"Okay, now teach me a new knot."

She tells me as she pulls out a length of rope.

"Alright."

I teach her one of the more complicated knots that I know. While she tries it over and over I occupy myself by breading her hair. I find it really relaxing. More relaxing then knotting a rope. The silky texture of her hair feels amazing against my fingertips and the smell of it is so calming. After she's content with her knotting we head back into the water for one last swim. Were playful this time. Splashing, dunking each others heads into the water, laughing with each other. When we reached the point that we could no longer swim we went back to the shore once again. We laid ourselves down side by side on the sand watching the clouds go by.

Laying there next to Annie it makes me think about what Coral asked me the day before my reaping. I laugh lightly and turn to Annie.

"You know what Coral asked me that day before my reaping when I picked her up from your house?"

"What?" She asks turning to me.

"She asked me if I liked you. But really really like you."

Annie arches her eyebrow.

"I asked her if she was trying to set us up or something and she replied, "I just want her to be my sister, but that means you have to marry her"."

"She really said that?" Annie asked shocked.

"Yeah, you know she really loved you."

She looks away for a moment facing forward towards the sky.

"I really loved her too."

She says with a whimper. A single tear runs down towards her ear.

"Hey don't cry Annie, I didn't tell you to make you feel bad."

"I know I know."

She sits up straight and whips away the tears. I sit myself up as well.

"Its just..."

"What?"

She turns back to me.

"She was pushing me towards you too."

"Oh...really?"

She nods her response.

"Do you think she knew we would need each other at some point?"

"I don't know, maybe some part of her knew."

Now Annie's crying and I'm teary eyed. I pull her to me and hug her tight.

"I'm glad I have you Finn."

She pulls back and looks at me.

"I'm glad I have you too Annie."

I tell her as I whip away her tears.

"Okay, no more crying."

She nods.

"No more crying."

She whips her face clean, then releases a small giggle.

"I cant believe she wanted you to marry me, that's so weird."

"Not that weird."

I bump her shoulder. She raised her eyebrow to me.

"Come on Finn, I doubt that The Great Finnick Odair would settle for plain Jane Annie Cresta when he could have anyone he wants."

I laugh at how she say my Capital title.

"Hey I don't know what or who I'll want later down the road in life. Just because I could have anyone doesn't mean I want just anyone. And I like that your a plain Jane, there's not many of them left. I'd chose you over anyone."

"Really?"

"Yes."

She looks away and leans her chin on her knees.

"Tell you what Annie, lets make a pact right now."

"What kind of pact?"

"A marriage pact."

She turns her head sharply, completely in shock.

"If we're both single by the time your 18 and I'm 20 then you and I will elope."

She starts laughing.

"Are you okay Finn?"

She mocks me as she presses the back of her had to my forehead. I brush her hand away.

"Yes I'm fine. What do you think? Want to make the pact?"

"Finn, your crazy."

"How am I crazy? I mean I care about you. You care about me. I wouldn't mind getting married."

"Finn..."

"So yes or no?"

I interrupt her. She sighs heavily.

"Yes, deal."

I hold my hand out and we shake.

"Okay, future Mrs. Odair. Shall we get ourselves ready to head back and wash up before dinner at your mothers?"

She blushes and laughs at me.

"Yes Mr. Odair."

We stand up and redress ourselves before leaving the beach. We head to my house to shower and redress in nicer clothes. Annie packed a pretty yellow sundress to wear. We make our way to Annie house. The sun is starting to set and the lighting along with the yellow from her dress brought out the sparkles of gold in her eyes. I could barley take my eyes off of her. When we made it to her house her mother already had dinner waiting. She made crab cakes, grilled shrimp gumbo, and grilled salmon. It was delicious. For dessert, Annie didn't want cake, you cane probably guess why. So her mother made chocolate moose cups with fruit toppings. Annie and I were on our second cup when Annies mother excused her self.

"I'm heading off to bed now."

She leans over Annie and kisses her hair.

"Happy birthday sweetheart, don't stay up too late."

"I wont."

She then turns to me.

"Good night Finnick."

She gives me a genital pat on my cheek.

"Good night Ms. Cresta, thank you again for having me."

"You very welcome."

She then walks off towards her bed room.

I turn to Annie.

"I should get going too."

"Let me get my sweater and I'll see you out."

I nod and head for the door as Annie grabs a sweater from the closet. I'm already down the steps as she walks out the door behind me. I turn around as she's on the last step and wrap my arms around her waist. I bring her off the step and twirl her around a bit. Her giggles echo through the night with my laughs following. I set her down gently back onto the ground. I wrap my arms around her shoulders as she wraps hers around my waist. She presses her cheek against my chest as I rest mint on top of her head.

"Thanks for today Finn."

"Any day Annie, which will probably happen since we do the exact same thing every day."

I laugh and she slaps my back.

"You don't give me a gift everyday and we sure not make marriage pacts everyday either."

"I know Annie, I'm just teasing you."

I kiss her hair before letting her go from my arms but still hold her hands.

"Happy Birthday."

I kiss her hands. She blushes.

"Thanks Finny."

"I should get going."

"Yeah you should."

She says as she looks up at the sky.

"Be careful."

"Come on Annie, your talking to the guys that survived the Hunger Games. I think I can handle a nightly walk home."

"Okay then oh Great Finnick Odair."

"See you tomorrow Annie."

"See you Finnick."

I make my way home and rest myself up for the following day.

* * *

**Hello everyone, hope you're liking the story :)...Let me know what you think, your reviews are what keep me going...lol...Cant wait to hear from you guys...Much love, bye for now.**


End file.
